Bright Darkness! Episode 26
( The purple substance starts to take shape of Elemention Volf, as Elemention Volf appears with a bright flash, next to Wolfgang ) ( Typhonatic Wolfie appears next to Wolf, out of ball form ) Typhonatic Wolfie) Finally, a battle! ( The evil version of Elemention Volf finally forms ) Evil Wolfgang) NOW LETS GET THIS STARTED! Ability Activate! Dark-Light Pulse! ( Evil Elemention Volf releases a pulse of dark haos energy ) Wolfgang) An alternate to our move, Volf... Elemention Volf) Yep! Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Light Pulse! ( Elemention Volf releases a pulse of haos energy ) ( The two pulses collide ) Evil Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Evil's Pulse! ( Evil Elemention Volf releases a pulse of darkus energy ) Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Darkus Pulse! ( Elemention Volf releases a pulse of darkus energy ) ( The darkus pulses collide and stick with the haos pulses ) Evil Wolfgang) Abili... ( Interruption ) Wolf) Ability Activate! Typhoon Crush! ( Typhonatic Wolfie slams the opponent with her claws ) ( Typhonatic Wolfie disappears ) Evil Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Dark Element Crusade! ( Evil Elemention Volf charges at the opponent with a dark colored aura of each attribute ) Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Light Element Crusade! ( Elemention Volf charges at the opponent with a light colored aura of each attribute ) ( Both Volves charge towards the colliding blast ) ( Typhonatic Wolfie appears, slashing Evil Elemention Volf into the air ) ( Elemention Volf charges his direction and heads up for his evil counterpart ) Evil Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Dark Protection! ( Evil Elemention Volf's orb makes a sphere that covers and protects him ) ( Elemention Volf crashes into the purple sphere like shield and repells into the the colliding pulses ) ( The pulses damage Elemention Volf intensely ) Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Orb Protection! ( Elemention Volf's orb creates a sphere that covers and protects him ) ( The pulses repell and fade away as Elemention Volf passes out with the shield wearing off ) Wolf) Ability Activate! Typhoon's Force! ( Typhonatic Wolfie makes forceful winds with her wings or by moving around ) ( Wolfie moves around while swinging her wings, launching powerful winds around Evil Elemention Volf ) ( Evil Elemention Volf's shield fades away as he starts to take blows from the winds ) Wolf) Ability Activate! Typhonatic Assult! ( Typhonatic Wolfie spins in a drill motion with winds that spiral around in a green aura ) Evil Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Dark Pulse Barrage! ( Evil Elemention Volf releases up to eight pulses that target an opponent ) ( A Haos pulse hits Wolfie with no effect ) ( A Darkus pulse hits Wolfie with no effect ) ( A Pyrus pulse hits Wolfie with no effect again ) ( The winds start to pull Evil Elemention Volf in ) ( A Ventus pulse hits Wolfie with zero effect ) ( Evil Elemention Volf and Wolfie get closer to each other ) Evil Wolfgang) PLEASE WORK! ( A Subterra pulse hits Wolfie with zero effect again ) ( Wolfie and Evil Elemention Volf collide ) BOOM! ( Wolfie crashes to the ground as Evil Elemention Volf still flies above ) Evil Elemention Volf) I love my Subterra bone structure...I felt no pain! ( An Aquos crashes into Wolfie, while the magnetic pulse holds Wolfie down ) Evil Elemention Volf) NOW TIME FOR YOUR LOSS AND WOLFGANG'S GAIN! ( An Electro-pulse crashes into Wolfie, electrocuting her ) ( Wolfie passes out ) Evil Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Forceful Winds! ( Evil Elemention Volf swings his wings, sending forceful winds to his opponent ) ( Wolfgang and Wolf fall to the ground ) ( Evil Wolfgang walks up to Wolfgang ) Evil Wolfgang) NOW, YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO LET ME TAKE OVER! Evil Take-Over? Episode 27 Grade of Bright Darkness! Episode 26? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 5 Category:Wolfgang Category:Wolf Category:Evil Wolfgang Category:Elemention Volf Category:Typhonatic Wolfie Category:Evil Elemention Volf